Currently there are several applications like Video-on-Demand (VoD) and Content-on-Demand (CoD) which facilitate downloading of movies, videos and multimedia content dynamically. The mechanism used for download uses either streaming protocols like Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP) or a web based protocol like Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) with Realtime Transport Protocol (RTP). In the above protocols, a user specifies a location of the content that the user wants to download and upon successful connection to the content location, the content is downloaded to the user's device.
Consider a scenario in which a user is watching a video being streamed on the user's mobile device and wants to redirect the video stream to the user's television for better clarity. With the existing solutions, the user needs to pause the streaming session on the mobile device and reinitiate the streaming session from the television. In certain cases, the television may not be able to initiate a session or access the content from the content source. Such solutions create a gap in the viewing of the content during session transfer between devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for seamless transfer of content between communication devices in a communication system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.